Cosy Petals
by Kalira69
Summary: Kiba really doesn't get why talking about his favourite place is making everyone so amused or uncomfortable. Until he's getting cosy with it and suddenly he really does.


Written for Naruto Rare Pair Support's Spring Kink Meme 2019, for the prompt 'Deep in your Petals'.

The idea that occurred to me immediately when I read it cracked me up so much I had to write it.

If you want to read and skip the smut, the first roughly half (up to the scene break) is only T and is the drinking, friends, implications part.

* * *

"And what about you, Kiba? What's your favourite place to be?"

Kiba laughed and took another swig of his beer. "Well. . . Mine's a little different." he admitted with a shrug.

"Oh?" Ino question with a raised eyebrow as the girls returned, commandeering a chair from Shikamaru, who gave it up with a longsuffering sigh and no fight. Wise.

"It's not . . . a place exactly, not like," Kiba nodded at Kankurou, who had named _anywhere around the outskirts of Suna_, and glanced at a few of his agemates, who had said similar things about Konoha or their home specifically, or a favourite spot to visit, most of them around Hi no Kuni, "most of you, I guess?"

"I would have thought it would be your family's home." Hinata said softly near his side, and Kiba slung his arm around her companionably. Hinata sighed, smiling slightly, and didn't pull away.

"Home's nice." Kiba agreed; loud and comfortable and full of family, human and canine alike. "My favourite place isn't so easy to get to, though . . . not everyone's allowed there."

"Oh?" Sakura asked from above him, and Kiba tipped his head back to look at her with a grin, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She bowed with it easily, though Kiba was well aware he only ever budged her like this because she chose to let him. "Where is that, then?"

Kiba let his other arm drop from around Hinata's shoulders to lean closer to Sakura, and nuzzled against her ribs. "Can't _you_ guess, blossom?" he asked, glancing up at her. Sakura raised her eyebrows, but shook her head, passing her drink from one hand to the other and pushing her fingers through his hair, ruffling it. "Deep in your petals, pretty blossom." he said playfully.

"_Kiba!_" Ino shouted, laughing, and Kiba cocked his head, whining curiously. Sakura was going very pink and a little tense in his arms. When he glanced around to look at Ino, he caught sight of Hinata, gone _beet red_. "Very bold of you, dogboy." Ino said, snatching up her drink and waggling her eyebrows at him as their eyes met.

Kiba gave another curious whine, glancing at both of his teammates in turn, and then under the table at Akamaru, who cocked his head and whined, then dragged a paw over his own muzzle, before turning his face back up to look at Sakura.

"Kiba-" Sakura began, then pinked even a little more even Kiba wouldn't really have thought she could manage.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, frowning. "You _are_ my favourite place to be, and you're friendly but not everyone gets to have Sakura-snuggles, I don't know what's so. . ."

Ino's laughter ratcheted up to _howls_ and Kiba vaguely heard Shikamaru muttering something he couldn't catch under the louder sound of Kankurou cursing.

"You're sweet." Sakura said, giggling. "That's all." She pinched his ear and tugged playfully. ". . .my hugs are really your favourite?"

Kiba snorted, because he still felt like he was missing _something_ somehow, but it was _true_, so he nodded anyway, wrapping his other arm around Sakura's waist as well and drawing her in close to him, rubbing his nose against her. "Mm. You're the best."

Sakura petted his hair. "Love you too." she said quietly, letting one arm settle across his shoulders and taking half a step closer to his chair.

"Well as _entertaining_ as Kiba the amazing sap of a dogboy is," Temari said, "we haven't gotten to play yet, have we ladies?"

Ino was still giggling breathlessly and couldn't quite muster a response, and as Hinata remained silent Kiba guessed whatever had made her blush was still bothering her too much to speak. Tenten spoke up, however, and Sakura shrugged and agreed.

Kiba refused to let her go, arms comfortably snug around her waist, but she didn't protest, just leaned against him lightly, ruffling his hair from time to time.

* * *

Kiba drew in a deep, appreciative breath as he dragged his nose down Sakura's soft stomach, one hand curling around her hip and the other holding him up. She smelled like sake and sweat, sweet like she always did, and like _sex_, squirming a little beneath him and letting her thighs fall open for him.

Kiba nosed through pale pink curls, pausing to breathe her in again as she whined impatiently. Well, who was he to keep a lady waiting?

Kiba grinned and swallowed back a chuckle as he dipped his head and licked up over her deep pink folds. Sakura moaned, half satisfaction and half disappointment. Kiba rolled his shoulders, getting settled, his nose twitching as he breathed in deeply. He lapped at her again, this time not pulling back but pushing at her insistently with his tongue as she grew wetter and wetter, her scent thickening still further, her swollen labia beginning to-

Kiba stiffened with a soft bark, his head coming up.

He stared up Sakura's body at her face, flushed and just a little sweaty, her tousled hair sticking to it in places, and opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes widened. He- How could-

"_Kiba. . ._" Sakura whined needily, reaching down for him, her open hand grasping restlessly.

"That-" Kiba could have smacked himself, but instead he buried his face against his girlfriend's thigh. "Earlier." he mumbled against her soft skin. "_This_ is what everyone thought I meant, isn't it?" he asked in a low, mortified whine. How could he have _missed_ that? He wouldn't have said- Not like _that_. Yeah he loved it but Sakura would have been- Besides, it wasn't the _same_. . .

"Kiba, _what_?" Sakura asked, her tone thick with frustration and a hint of a needy whine.

"_Petals._" Kiba groaned, tilting his head and looking up at her again, seeing her expression go from frustrated confusion to dawning realisation, before she was overcome by giggles. "How could- I never would have said that!" he protested.

Sakura giggled harder, her grasping hand gentling until she was simply brushing light fingertips over his brow. "I . . . gathered that. After your reaction, anyway. But . . . yes, I think they rather did, until you said more. _Something_ like this, rather." she agreed, and shifted a little. A flash of want crossed her face and she made a tiny breathy sound.

Kiba pulled himself together. He could be mortified or irritated at their friends _later_, right now his girl was lying here smelling all sweet right under his nose and _wanting_ . . . Kiba had a _duty_ to see to her, he thought with a smirk. He returned to his place just as Sakura began to speak again, and her words cut off in a sharp little cry as Kiba's tongue pushed right up between her folds to lave over her clit. A _duty_ he was more than pleased to see to.

Sakura squirmed under him and Kiba nudged her hip, nuzzling more closely against her and lapping enthusiastically, tongue sliding down into her, then out and up again to toy with her clit. He panted a little as he shifted, pressing his hips against the bed, his cock hard and ready trapped beneath him.

Sakura moaned his name and Kiba shuddered, wrapping one arm under and around her thigh, pulling her against him a little harder as his tongue pushed deeper. Sakura trembled and started making little keening sounds, and Kiba growled softly, smug, pushing her a little harder as he focused on her clit, sucking and dragging his tongue over it in quick strokes.

Sakura thrashed and whimpered, and Kiba shifted to drag one of his arms in, his hips rocking against the bed - he couldn't quite stop himself from moving, the _sounds_ she was making shot straight to his cock and stoked the need in his belly. He growled softly and pressed two fingers inside her, sliding in easily and curling - gentle, always aware of his claws - to press their pads up towards where he was licking at her.

Sakura squirmed and Kiba carefully dragged his fingers slowly down until her muscles clenched around them as he found the right spot. He huffed, satisfied, and gave her a couple of longer, smoother strokes of his tongue before focusing in tight on her clit again, fingertips rubbing in the same rhythmic slide.

Kiba stilled as Sakura yelped, her hips bucking - his nose throbbed a little from the impact with her pubic bone - and her muscles fluttering. He held on to her thigh tighter, giving a gentler, lighter stroke of his tongue as she whimpered and clutched at his hair.

He didn't lift his head until she had gone completely still, however, breathing roughly and occasionally letting out little moans. He licked his lips as he withdrew his fingers and then slid gently out from between her thighs. He wiped his face as he moved up over her.

Sakura hummed, sliding her hands over his face and shoulders, and Kiba settled down again, nuzzling his girlfriend's face and sweeping caresses over her upper body. She huffed and caught his shoulder with one hand, nails prickling against his skin, tipping her head up for a kiss. "I'm good." she told him, reaching up a little more and tugging at his hair.

Kiba groaned as he let himself slide between her spreading thighs, finding his place, and moaned when he came into contact with her heat, her legs folding up and around his hips, guiding him. He shifted, rolling his hips and growling at the feeling as his cock grew wet sliding through the slick mess of her arousal to settle at the right angle.

"You know," Sakura said against his mouth, a little breathless even as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, "I think _this_ is rather what they thought you meant by being _deep in my petals_."

Kiba, brain _far_ too heated to follow her train of thought, only whined, shifting a little, the head of his cock rubbing at her slick heat. Sakura laughed, breathless and sweet, and kissed him hard. "_This._" she said again as she broke away, and flexed her legs, dragging him into her with a harsh thrust that made him yip and her gasp.


End file.
